


Subbing in Misery

by SSChrys



Category: Arthur (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 20:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18268994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSChrys/pseuds/SSChrys
Summary: First period started normally for Kate Read, now a senior in high school, but things soon change when an awkward new substitute enters the class. Her friends immediately think of ways to torment him, but Kate feels uncomfortable and leaves just as the action begins. How will her life change now that she's shunned the only friends she's ever known in order to do the right thing?





	Subbing in Misery

Kate turned around just in time to see someone else enter the room. First period always blew, but this one was going to take the cake. It was a Friday, the worst day of the week for subs because those teens wanted OUT, and they didn't care if you stood in their way. And it didn't help this guy that he looked green--not sick green, but brand-new green, the kind of green that didn't have experience with wild animals, aka teenagers.

Kate elbowed her friend, Megan, beside her, "Get a load of this guy."

"What a dweeb," she scoffed, turning around to her boyfriend Mark, "Hey, Mark, get a load of the new guy."

Mark cracked up, "He was our student teacher last year in Chemistry 1, remember? Dude must not have gotten a job. WHAT A DWEEB!" Mark bellowed, causing a few quiet students to turn around and give him the side-eye. It was also loud enough to get the teacher's attention. Kate was silent as recognition washed over her--yes, this was the guy from her chemistry class last year, but that meant--

"Qu-Qu-Quiet down. I'm Mr. Lundgren and it's time to take attendance," he said, clearly sweating.

It was George Lundgren, her brother's classmate. Arthur was over for dinner the year before and mentioned him, and Kate nodded that she had him, but she didn't think much of him. He was an okay student-teacher. He was a bit of a screw up, but nothing too major.

Now he looked different, broken almost. He called out names but some people refused to answer. Andi, the class's teacher's pet, answered on their behalf while rolling her eyes, but even she wasn't being as annoying as usual. Mr. Lundgren was a clear target as he stood at the front, swaying from foot to foot and sweating profusely. Some dripped down onto his forehead, so he wiped it away, his antlers seeming to fill the space.

"God, look at this guy," Megan whispered, cracking up as she turned to Mark, "What should we do? I mean, we have to do something."

Mark's friend and teammate, Matthew, sneered, "Anybody got anything on them? We should try to ring him," he grinned.

Kate shook her head but didn't say anything, and no one noticed how reluctant she was. They started rifling through bags as Mr. Lundgren started to hand out the worksheets for the day. Most people just pushed them to the side so they could get on their phones, but Mark balled his up almost a second later and hurled it to the front of the room. Mr. Lundgren didn't see, but Andi did and shot him a look. Matthew tossed his balled-up worksheet at her, but she swatted it from her face.

Megan tapped Kate's arm, "Here's an apple. I'm aiming for the right--"

"Look, I'm not interested, really," Kate said, gathering her things, "I'm going to see if I can get a pass to the library--" Kate said, her words fading in the air as Mark's howl filled the room. As Mr. Lundgren returned to the front, Mark nailed him in the back with an open juice bottle. Megan laughed beside her as Kate decided to risk detention--she had to get out of there.

Andi left with her along with another quiet girl. They silently but swiftly headed to the library, snagging a table with just a nod from the librarian--clearly the quiet girl had a good enough reputation to do such things.

"Your friends are douchebags," Andi huffed, pulling out her textbook and the worksheet, "Like, what was that?"

"I don't know," Kate admitted, pulling out her phone and texting Arthur, well, starting to text him.

Andi eyed her, "Who are you texting?"

"My brother. I'm going to see if he can bring George a change of clothes--"

"George? You know that guy?" Andi asked.

Kate nodded, "They went to school together," Kate replied, sending the text, "I don't know him very well. I think he even went to college with Arthur, but I don't remember. He's older than me, like eight years older, so it gets a little lost."

"Man, I wish I had an older brother. Is he going to come?" Andi asked as the quiet girl stood and disappeared into the stacks. Her worksheet was left completed in her binder. Kate and Andi ignored it as Kate checked her phone and nodded. Andi sighed with relief, "That's a good thing, but...who knows what they're doing in there."

"I know, but what can we do?" Kate whispered, sighing softly, "I guess we could get the librarian to send a vice principal down there, maybe even the principal--"

Andi nodded towards the desk, "I wonder if she's telling."

"Would she?" Kate asked, turning around as the quiet girl passed a note to the librarian before heading to the periodicals section and picking up a newspaper. The librarian read the note and went to the office phone.

"Well, should we make sure?" Andi asked. Kate nodded and walked up to the desk with her. It took a moment, but the librarian stepped out. Andi cleared her throat, "Hey, we just wanted to know if that was about our class--"

"Yeah, they're heading down there. You should've said something when you all came in," she said, eyeing them, "You weren't involved--"

"No, we weren't," Kate said firmly, "and she wasn't either."

"Well I knew that. Kathrine wouldn't hurt a fly," the librarian said, sighing softly, "But...how bad was it?"

"Throwing things, trying to humiliate him," Andi whispered, looking up as the principal and the school's resource officer passed by the decorative window between them and the hallway. Andi's mouth fell open, "How big a deal is this?"

"The bottle thing was assault, so I don't know. I can take your statements and not tell the principals," she said, sliding over two notebooks and grabbing a few pens from her desk. Kate and Andi accepted them before returning to the table, where Katherine was reading a book. Katherine looked up as they sat down and watched them start writing.

"What's that about?" she whispered.

Kate shrugged, "Just trying to do the right thing. She won't tell."

"I'm not interested. I can't let them know I snitched," Katherine said, looking back down to her book.

Kate looked up to Andi, "Do you think they'll know?"

"I don't really care, do you? I mean, they deserve it. You should know that now. I mean, why did they do that? There was no need--they did it for fun, and now a guy's suit is ruined. A guy you know, might I add," Andi said, looking up as a vice-principal and another administrator walked past, "I think things are ugly in there. It's necessary, okay? Write everything you know."

Kate couldn't argue with her, but she didn't know how bad things were yet. When she was finished with her statement, she carried Andi's notebook back to the desk, where the librarian ripped out their pages and put them in an envelope. Kate returned to her desk as Megan shot her a test: Busted omg. I'm in the office.

Kate said nothing for a moment, but then she replied, Detention slip for me. Shouldn't have skipped.

Megan replied a moment later, LOL REBELS!!

Kate looked up and sighed, "I'll deal with it another day, but...you're right. I need to cut ties."

The bell rang and they went to their second class, and soon the details emerged of just how bad things were. The juice was just the beginning, but they didn't get to throw much because Mr. Lundgren hid under the desk crying. He was consoled in the office while a vice-principal and the principal berated the class. The offending students, easy to pick out after just a handful of witness statements, were taken to the office and were facing assault charges. Cameras in the room caught everything on tape--they weren't getting off.

Kate was called up to the office at the start of third period. When she arrived, Arthur was there along with a counsellor, Mrs. Marcus. They walked into a small office together and took a seat.

"Arthur and I were just catching up," Mrs. Marcus said, taking her seat, "He said you sent him a text to bring Mr. Lundgren some clothes. I believe he's gone home already. We've had to call in another sub."

"He's been going through a tough time. His father is sick, and I think his mom died right after we graduated college," Arthur whispered. He sighed, "I bet they really messed with his head. He really wanted back in the classroom, but he feels so guilty leaving his dad at home."

"So he's never coming back because of those jerks? That's not right," Kate said firmly.

Mrs. Marcus nodded, "That's why we called you in, to get your statement--"

"The librarian has it. I don't know her name, but that's where we went when it started. I was already trying to leave when Mark threw the bottle of juice," Kate said quickly, interrupting her.

"Who else was with you?"

"Andi and Katherine," Kate said, "and Andi left her statement too. Katherine was afraid of snitching."

"As they should be. Your so-called friends aren't happy right now, Kate. They're facing assault charges, and you're all seventeen and eighteen years old. That means adult charges. These won't just go away when they truly come of age. In the eyes of the law, they are of age," Mrs. Marcus said.

Kate sighed, "I should cut ties with them, but...Megan and I have been best friends since middle school--"

"And that's why I'm here," Arthur said, sighing, "Look, Mom and Dad didn't want to say anything, but after DW, there was nothing to say. You're a gem compared to her. I mean, she'd been suspended for fighting three times before seventh grade. You guys just pranked people, got on everyone's nerves. Really doesn't compare, but...you could be so much more if you gave yourself the chance. Cutting ties in high school is easy: Block all their accounts and phone numbers, then avoid them at all costs. Elwood City High has grown tons since you started here, so that shouldn't be so hard."

Kate scoffed, "You make it sound so easy."

"Well I had to cut ties too from a crazy ex, a girl I'd known since preschool, so I have some experience. Just...let us know if you need us. That's why I asked if she was here," Arthur smiled, shaking Mrs. Marcus's hand, "You really saved me back then. Help her while you can."

"I will. Have a good one," Mrs. Marcus said, turning to Kate, "Head back to class, and if you need me, call me," she said, passing Kate a Post-It with her personal cell number on it.

Kate returned to class, but she felt empty. Lunch would be the biggest test--who would she sit with? She decided to go to the library instead, eating a sandwich in the hall before returning to the table she'd sat at that morning. Katherine was there and looked up to her without an expression.

"Mind if I sit here?"

"Are your friends in jail yet?" Katherine asked.

"What friends? I don't have any."

The chair across from Katherine shifted as she put her feet on the floor, "Good answer. Sure, sit. Is this going to be an every day thing?"

Kate shrugged, "I don't know. You're really nice, but I don't know where I'll end up. I've never been in this position before."

"Well...you're welcome here if you need a place, but...you'll find people," Katherine said.

"Do you want people?"

Katherine scoffed, "Nope, way too loud. Now, are you going to read or something? This is a really good--"

"I'll be quiet now."

"Thank you," Katherine said, getting back to her book as Kate worked ahead on her homework. She knew this was the beginning of something new, but it made her sick. She knew it was necessary, but it still didn't feel right.  
*-*-*-*-*  
Jane knocked on the door before stepping inside. Kate removed her headphones and looked her over. It had been a week since everything happened, and while she found some people to sit with, she hadn't found anyone she considered a friend. She at least got the message through to her old friends--they weren't welcome in her life anymore.

Jane sighed, "So...George came by and brought you a thank you package. Arthur went over and talked with him, and he's thinking of trying again. Not for a while, but he will try again. His father is in the hospital again."

"That's sad, but...I'm glad he's coming back," Kate said.

"I'm proud of you. I know it isn't easy, but...I'm proud of you," Jane said, kissing her forehead, "Keep up the good work, okay."

Kate nodded and watched her mom leave. When she was gone, Kate sat back. She was proud of herself too, even if it meant losing the only friends she'd known for years. It was getting easier, at least, not that her journey was over. She still had another eight months of high school, which sounded like a long time to go without buddies, but she'd make do. She always did.  
~End

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post on this site, so please let me know if I've done anything wrong. This is a new piece written this year, but I plan on bringing over my old pieces little by little as I get more comfortable with the site.


End file.
